


Blue-eyed matador: the podfic

by Homikaze



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (mostly of baddies though), Asset Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Crime Fighting, Deaf Clint Barton, Dehumanization, Dismemberment, Domestic Avengers, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Has Issues, Found Family, Gore, Implied/Referenced HYDRA Trash Party, Multi, Mute Bucky Barnes, Mutilation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Starvation, Villain Character Death, Way beyond canon-typical violence, Winter Soldier Trauma Umbrella, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homikaze/pseuds/Homikaze
Summary: Podfic of FlamingoQueen's "Blue-eyed matador"FlamingoQueen's original summary:The asset is programmed not to strike a handler. Not to struggle no matter who is doing what to it.And it complies.The asset is programmed not to shy away when technicians approach torch-first to take it apart and put it back together in the name of science, research, progress.And it complies.The asset is programmed not to object to the mouth guard, the restraints, the chair. Not to beg or plead when it is left empty and hungry in its cryo tube.And it complies.The asset is programmed not to so much as consider harming an operator, the highest of all members of the organization. And...And if the silent, liquid fury in the asset’s eyes is any indicator, the asset does not comply.(Or: The one where the asset is thawed out during the Chitauri attack on New York, escapes, and goes hunting for revenge with the Avengers hot on the trail.)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: With a blade and a smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue-eyed matador](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881344) by [FlamingoQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoQueen/pseuds/FlamingoQueen). 



> So, first off, please forgive any sound quality mistakes; this is my first published podfic, so I'm still working out the kinks in the process. (I'll happily take helpful suggestions on how to improve!)
> 
> Don't forget to pop onto the original work to leave comments and or kudos if you like the story! (And to look at the complete, original chapter notes and links to the songs referenced by each chapter title. Also take a peek at the extra info revealed in replies in the comments section!  
> Just- just go look at the original work, okay?)
> 
> Additionally, I do plan to (eventually) do versions with the music referenced by each chapter title as a sort of background for the intro and extro. Someday. When I have better stretches of quiet to record in. (And,,, maybe a second device? Or,,, a better idea how to do that properly x.x)

Duration: 00:30:22

To listen online: [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/flargaful/blue-eyed-matador-ch1-m4a?ref=clipboard&p=a&c=1)

To download: [dropbox mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x0pqiv6r7g10uw3/Blue-eyed%20matador%20%28ch1%29.mp3?dl=0) (28.3 MB)


	2. Natasha | Flaming star, don’t shine on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my cat for purring so loudly through the beginning. That's... just gonna stay like that, I think.

Duration: 00:27:16

To listen online: [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/flargaful/blue-eyed-matador-ch2-m4a?ref=clipboard&p=a&c=1)

To download: [dropbox mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/krtuptiqkwn3pec/Blue-eyed%20matador%20%28ch2%29.mp3?dl=0) (25.4 MB)


	3. Interlude | All the roads, they are one now (each choice is the same)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I inadvertently recorded this one very quiet?  
> I'd be willing to redo it if it is difficult to hear or something, but I figured it might be all right.

Duration: 00:23:13

To listen online: [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/flargaful/blue-eyed-matador-ch3-m4a)

To download: [dropbox mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vswowjwl7hugikg/Blue-eyed%20matador%20%28ch3%29.mp3?dl=0) (21.7 MB)


	4. Steve | Who’s to say I’m out of touch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to my heating automatically kicking on and off now, I might wait to record more until it gets warmer again. What do you guys think? Is it ignorable?   
> (All the bang/pop/click in the background is due to the heater as well x.x)

Duration: 00:30:33

To listen online: [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/EBR6)

To download: [dropbox mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9y0xc9byvgg8d1d/Blue-eyed%20matador%20%28ch4%29.mp3?dl=0) (28.5 MB)


	5. Clint | Why can’t I shake it (tell me where will this end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know what's annoying? My recording program is annoying. Not only did I already record the majority of the this chapter previously, only to have that recording apparently not save properly, (part of the reason there was such a gap between updates; I kinda rage quit for a little - also holidays) but at a little over halfway through recording this chapter _the second time_ , it decided to throw a fit and force me to start a new file rather than add to the existing one. So there are two parts. Because fuck starting over _a third time._ (Also I have no way to combine them at this point. Sorry for the inconvenience.)

Total Duration: 00:29:18  
Part 1 Duration: 00:16:24  
Part 2 Duration: 00:12:54  


To listen online: [Soundcloud pt 1](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/Ytd9H)

To listen online: [Soundcloud pt 2](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/a3yAg)

To download: [dropbox mp3; part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f2kd6v4abyntfwh/Blue-eyed%20matador%20%28ch5%20pt1%29.mp3?dl=0) (15.3 MB)

To download: [dropbox mp3; part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/in9b5c9s0aad891/Blue-eyed%20matador%20%28ch5%20pt2%29.mp3?dl=0) (12.1 MB)


	6. Interlude | Your meanest thought, your darkest fear

Duration: 00:26:42 

To listen online: [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/QdKxi)

To download: [dropbox mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ywuuczxy67v7stz/Blue-eyed%20matador%20%28ch6%29.mp3?dl=0) (24.9 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. This chapter gave me hardly any trouble at all; I managed it in basically one take with hardly any do overs.   
> Gore. What is it good for. Apparently, for easy reading. 
> 
> Brandon is a good bean.


	7. Natasha | Tell it like it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I rage-quit January.  
> Okay, that's only half true, part of it was just procrastination. (but part of it was definitely having to start recording this chapter _4 separate times_ to get a workable version x.x)

Duration: 00:31:43

To listen online: [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/JRJy4)

To download: [dropbox mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/smamwk1b8yoijb2/Blue-eyed%20matador%20%28ch7%29.mp3?dl=0) (29.6 MB)


	8. Tony | Satellite (I’m watching you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so apparently soundcloud has a pretty low limit on free uploads, and I have apparently hit it, so until I work something out there, it's gonna have to be just only dropbox downloads going forward.  
> Sorry for the inconvenience.  
> Also sorry if in the first half on this chapter my voice sounds noticeably trashy, I only remembered the existence of lozenges and the fact that I had some a bit over halfway through.

Duration: 00:31:08

To download: [dropbox mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zs3g19naous0285/Blue-eyed%20Matador%20%28ch8%29.mp3?dl=0) (29.1 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll post the next Chapter on my birthday (which happens to be the day before MCU Bucky's commonly accepted birthday, so hey, 2 for 2) ie, the 9th, because I find that fitting, as it is an interlude chapter.


End file.
